halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Creshen
|region= |sector=Gez'urt sector |system=Ovi system |suns=Ovi |moons=2: Vana, Movu |class= |diameter=1.25 (15,928 km) |atmosphere= |temperature=3 °C - 99 °C |gravity=1.28 G |terrain= |interest= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |species= |otherspecies= |language= |population=7,577,178,969 |demonym=Creshean |cities= |imports= |exports= |affiliation=* *The Forsaken }} Creshen is a colony world located in the Ovi star system, one of its two habitable worlds. Colonized shortly after the Sangheili began to widely implement slipspace drives on their colony ships, Creshen was one of the farthest colonies from Sanghelios which resulted in less influence on the local government. As it had access to vast amounts of raw material and free from the grasp of and its , Creshen became a major industrial centre. Because of their distance from the frontlines of the , Creshen was largely untouched by the conflict but would continue churning out warships. After the founding of the Covenant, Creshen would still be largely ignored due to its distance from the other major worlds. Developing in their isolation, Creshen would no longer recognize Sanghelios as their homeworld when the Great Schism came. History Colonization When the Sangheili developed the capacity to explore space, their expansion began rapidly, colonizing dozens of colonies, one of which being Creshen. Because of their relative isolation from other Sangheili and later the main Covenant world, the planet of Creshen would develop itself as a unique culture in that they openly welcomed the other species onto their world. War of Beginnings The Sangheili-San'Shyuum war, or the War of Beginnings as it was known in the Covenant, was largely kept away from Creshen, allowing them to keep their infrastructure and churn out war assets against the San'Shyuum After the ending of the devastating conflict, many Creshean still held considerable hatred towards the (now calling themselves "Prophets"). Combining their rather liberal mindset when it came to religion and their strong hostility towards their once enemies, the locals of the world would do its best to remove itself from Covenant rule, periodically having their natives that possessed a high status to delete the record of their world or to alter it. As time passed in the Covenant, Creshen began to cultivate a less religious viewpoint and would become a haven for free thinkers and would flourish as a result. While difficult, they managed to hide their way of life from others in the Covenant who would not take this lightly, often bribing the local Exarchs with advanced technology or "godly relics". Covenant's Collapse & Post-War While the inhabitants of Creshen did not know what to do after the , their minds were made after local Covenant forces assaulted their home and territories. With many Creshean civilian centres under attack and several regions devastated, the would eventually be defeated after the timely arrival of High Councilor 'Alakavai and the Forsaken. Grateful for the reinforcements, Creshen and nearby worlds would join the Forsaken after their native son, Garr, convinced them it would be best for all. Turning their forges back to their full capacities, Creshen would become the capital and primary shipyard for the Forsaken. Topography Because of their habit of not sending much information about their world to High Charity or other factions, most of what is known about Creshen is the higher gravity (1.11 G) than Earth. Like Sanghelios, Creshen is covered in various terrains that is suitable for Sangheili habitation, and later Kig-Yar, Jiralhanae and even Yanme'e. Most populous cities reside in underground caverns while others reside on the surface. Because of this, the world has an appearance of less sophistication, minus the orbital shipyards and stations, than most developed Covenant worlds and had most of their manufacturing facilities in large caverns. The Creshen landmasses are composed of four continents: Trantak, Darium, Kafum and Vrama. Although not as many as Sanghelios, Creshen is host to several significant Forerunner artifacts, artifacts that were reverse-engineered to assisted the inhabitants early into their colonization. The studying of these artifacts was what ultimately led to the false adherence towards the Forerunners as gods as they quickly realized they were simply a more advanced species. Locations Planetside *Darium **Nucam keep *Kafum **Dadum Keep **Ganom keep *Trantak **Alakav **Alakav Keep **Tratum Keep *Vrama **Zolcam Orbital *N'thol Orbital Shipyards Ecology Creshen is home to a diverse group of animals, resulting in the native Sangheili being both the predator and prey, something many communities enjoy. In the waters of Creshen reside many aquatic animals, including Kuna, Streagon, Veastat Het and the ever so dangerous Rilavar, a species of immense shark-like fish. Inhabiting the skies are the Xyrk which is a common pet, Toirq strikers that turn native Yanme'e hives into breakfast, Thyha who drop large rocks on their prey and the Xipheso, a species of avian that has since been confirmed as sentient, much to the shock of Creshean biologists. Out of the most numerous of native species is the Sorandum, a small mammalian species that have somehow populated much of the planet, even across the oceans. The Sorandum has since been domesticated as livestock, pets or hunting partners. Of all Creshen wildlife, however, none are more feared than the Sigi, a parasitic species of insects that burrow their way into the bodies of the dead or alive and create hives. When the larva hatch, they feast upon their host and continue to spread. Luckily, they can not cross the oceans and so they are currently contained on a small landmass. Ancient Covenant once attempted to use them for biological warfare purposes but they escaped containment which led the Hierarchs of the time to ban their use in conflicts. Category:Vertend Category:Covenant planets